


Ghosts in My Head

by Amberina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he kisses her, the ghosts in her head dissipate and she's just Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in My Head

Ginny still has the echoes of her possession imprinted in her brain. Like ghosts, sometimes she can see through them, but other times they're more solid, more tangible in her head and she wants to scream until they go away. But instead, she sits quietly, and she waits for it to pass.

She knows Sirius has his own demons, both literal and figurative, fighting for his soul. He's good, she knows, as good as anyone can be in a war so goddamn violent, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have dark places inside him that rip him into shreds, like little pieces of paper.

Ginny's his tape. She puts him back together, and sure, all the pieces might not be in the exact right spot, but at least he's solid.

When he kisses her, the ghosts in her head dissipate and she's just Ginny Weasley, fumbling for the right spot to put her hands as he slips his tongue into her mouth.

It doesn't matter that she's sixteen and he's -- well, he's a lot older. Not now, not with the war all around them, and eveyone dying. There's no time to wait, you have to live in the now, and that's what they do. It's all they can do.

Ginny leans back against him, and he pulls her in closer. It's cold, but it's quiet, and they're going to enjoy it while it lasts. Across the fire, Luna and Remus are like a distorted mirror image of them, him holding her close and her snuggling up, trying to keep warm.

Ginny is reminded that they're the only ones left. Just them. The Boy Who Lived was now known as the most overrated superhero ever. Ginny still sees his body lying, broken when she closes her eyes.

Harry's one of her ghosts now, she realizes.

It doesn't matter. She can't dwell on it, at least. What would be the point? Her entire family is dead, too, but -- she thought Harry would be different. He was supposed to be the hero, afterall. The one that would save them.

Ginny's not sure if they'll be able to save themselves. She's not sure of anything, really, except for the strong arms wrapped around her.

For a moment she feels safe, but just for a moment. And in that moment, her ghosts are gone, and she can tell that he's solid. That's enough, for now.


End file.
